the_chronicles_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Asaland
Asaland is a large continent located in the far west of the Realm of Idris. It’s physically larger and possesses the largest population of the two continents in Idris. It’s the primary setting of the roleplay, and is home to the large political entity known as the Eight Kingdoms, a collection of former kingdoms governed by several governors, called Wardens, that belong to one King. Asaland’s climate is very diverse and effects its many regions in different ways. The seasons are also more extreme than that of Arestoneiam. The northern regions experience winter year-round and never whereas the middle regions even out. The eastern coast of the continent experiences violent storms in the spring and summer. In the southern mainland regions, winder is very short but does cool the yearly hot climate. In the Sept Isles, many of its inhabitants have only heard tales of winter for it’s hot year-round. The population is significantly larger than that of Arestoneiam. Every region has its own major political establishments which have lasted for over a thousand years. Asaland experiences racial divide with humanity being the ruling class. Various other creatures were banished to the Forbidden Forest after they took up arms against the Eight Kingdoms when they were independent. The rich political system in the Eight Kingdoms is what has kept the body alive and well. People or things from Asaland are referred to as "Aslandi". Geography The Wintervale The Wintervale is the region ruled directly by the King of the Eight Kingdoms. The Wintervale includes the capitol of the Eight Kingdoms, Winter's Landing and various other cities, such as Alicante and Lancaster. The region received its name from its geography, for it is a vast vale where winter runs rampant. The climate is cold and can be harsh in the north, though in the south, the region experiences longer summers and can grow crops for a portion of the region. It shares a snowcapped mountain border with various other regions, called the White Highlands. Bastards from the Wintervale are named Senate. Nordstrom Nordstrom is one of the smallest regions in the Eight Kingdoms. It is sparsely populated with vast wilderness, hills and snowcapped mountains. The climate of Nordstrom is cold and harsh, a token to the region's name: Nordstrom, meaning the northern storm. Because summer is short lived in Nordstrom, it can be difficult to grow crops and raise livestock. To bring gold into the region, Nordstrom constantly sales pieces of its land to the Red Acre and the Wintervale, which is why it is decreasing vastly in size. Bastards from Nordstrom are named Storm. The Red Acre Located south of Nordstrom is the Red Acre, the central region of Asaland which is the heart of the Eight Kingdoms. The land is fertile with dense forest of redwood trunks and red, orange, and yellow leaved trees, from which the land received its name. Red Acre is the domain of the Lefevres of Mercier, though during the time of the Darkest Night, the Red Acre was ruled by House Coarce. However due to the region being connected to so many, it often served as the battlegrounds for many wars, resulting in many houses being destroyed, and the rise of House Lefevre. Bastards from this region are named Redwood. The Vale of Lothrock The Vale of Lothrock lies to the east of the Red Acre and Persevia. It's surrounded almost completely by a series of mountain ranges and rivers, and consist largely of hills and vales. The valley region's territory includes a single city and many large towns and holds. The Vale possesses a large population in direct competition with Silandria, which is why it has many lords overseeing the vast amounts of farmlands and towns. The region is ruled by House Lothrock of The Mount. Their seat at the Mount is high in the mountains where they are greatly protected. Bastards born in the Vale of Lothrock are given the surname Rock. Silandria Silandria is the largest region in the Eight Kingdoms, except for the Vale of Lothrock. It encompasses a region of fertile lands which provide crops for itself, Tiratir and the Sept Isles. The population is larger in Silandria because of the many port cities and towns which provide trade for the southern regions in the Eight Kingdoms as well as many establishments in Arestoneiam. Silandria is by far the wealthiest region and can support itself without a need for trade from other regions. Silandria is ruled by House Naharis of Rayleen, though it's currently ruled by the Lady Protector, Terian Naharis. Bastards from Silandria are named Water. Tiratir Persevia The Sept Isles Castrum The Forbidden Forest Climate & Seasons Notable Locations Category:Continents